cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
State of Swandea
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Bene Qui Pacifi (Latin for: "Well In Peace") |- |'Capital' || Bergheim |- |'Largest City' || Bergheim |- |'Official Languages' || , |- |'Government' • Prime Minister • King | Monarchy Arthur Lutostawski Wilhelm III Theissen (Withdrawn) |- |'Date of Independence' | (Historically Controverse) |- |'Area' • Total • Water (%) | 45.229 mi diameter (10 Jul. 9) 0.65% |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 256 Men, Woman, Children (10 Jul. 9) 66 Soldiers (10 Jul. 9) |- |'National Animal' |Dalmatian Dog |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $63.59 $48.96 |- |'Currency' || 1 Florin ($) = 100 Cents |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum & Coal Gems, Wheat, Aluminum, Coal, Oil, Rubber |} The State of Swandea, as it is officially named, or simply Swandea, is a parliamentary monarchy in the borderline region between Austria, Switzerland and Germany. Its king, Wilhelm III of the Theissen Dynasty, is currently withdrawn from the Head of State position as a result of his declining health; currently, his duties are split between Prime Minister Arthur Lutoštawski and Chief of Foreign Affairs Richard Wegener. Germanic ethnicity is a small majority in the nation (17.6% as of 2010); however, due to its mixed ethnical background (including significant percentages of Italian, Portuguese, Hungarian, Greek, Scandinavian and Slavic descendants), the country is considered a main European crossroad in terms of culture and history. History Historians call the Swandean History a “philological nightmare”. On more than one occasion in its history, the ruling body of the territory has promoted a nationwide campaign of “historical revision”, during which many (if not most) historically relevant documents, constructions or testimonies were tainted, altered, or deliberately destroyed. Thus, a minimally reliable complete Swandean history will be an academic challenge for years to come. Pre-1800 Period Most of the material that refers to this period has been tainted beyond any reliability. It is known however, that some of the region’s rulers were Edvard I and Edvard II of the Größenthal Dynasty, and later by Emerich IV of the German von Trapp nobility line, who would be a distant antecessor to Wilhelm I Theissen. It is not known, however, if they were already kings at their own right or if they were vassals to one of the neighboring regions’ kings. It is also known that the influx of immigrants to the region was already larger than in other regions of Europe, but the motives for such are unknown. The Abbey of Saint Mallanthias is believed to be founded circa 1750-1780. 19th Century In early 1813 (Gregorian Calendar), the city of Bruckfeld, largest in the region, was surrounded by the troops of Lucilius I Waart and besieged for two months. Subsequently the people of the city rioted, and delivered the ruler of the city (speculated to be Anastasius Zemlinsky) in the hands of the assailing troops. Culture Swandea is, due to its varied influences, is a rich and diversified nest of culture. Bergheim is considered one of its culturally richest cities, both in the nation and in Europe, among with Nieuwegaard and Auvergnie. Music It is mainly famous as home to the prestigious orchestras: Bergheim Philarmoniker, Archenau Symphonic Society, Finchley Radio Orchestra, König Wilhelm Operhaus Orkester. In terms of chamber music, it is home to the Theissenberg Chamber Orchestra, the Nieuwegaard University Experimental Music Ensemble (the ‘NU Nieuwemusik’), the Stravian Orchestra and the Alpensee New Music Society. In terms of music conservatories, it is due to mention the Auvergnien Conservatoire d'Ètat and the Bergheim International House of Music. Also, one of the most important musical festivals of Central Europe is hosted in the Swandean city of Bjorklund. The Bjorklund Music Festival is promoted once every two years, and is current director is Mark Wigglesworth. Some of the most influent composers born in Swandea were Peter Kolbek (who counted both and as his admirers), Herbert Hendriksen, Otto Skadelig and Andreas Cozzolini in the past, and the contemporary Wladislaw Kreinski and Koziak Brandvold. Historically, its diversity has attracted many noted composers to its Conservatories, such as , and . Its many orchestras have also brought many conductors as guests, such as and . Message from Swandean Foreign Ministry This informational website is to receive updates and enhancements in short notice. Please, do feel welcome to visit our beloved country anytime. http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=414298 Richard Wegener Swandean Chief of Foreign Affairs Category:Monarchies Category:Nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:English-speaking nations Category:German-speaking nations